The Dusk Demon's Love
by DragonLuver123
Summary: Dusk is a 16 year-old girl. Cousin to Cole. When he asks her to watch over Lloyd on his frist solo mission, her life takes quite a turn. Is it for the worst? Or for the better? Follow this crimal on her path to find out who she really is. Rating because of blood and vilonse and other stuff. story better then summary.


The girl in black

Dusk's P.O.V

I was running along the roof tops of the little town of Sweetwater. My cousin asked me to look after this boy, with blond hair and in a golden ninja suit.

"ARGH! You little pest! You'll pay for that!" I heard and all to familiar voice. "Great. Now who was dumb an of to tick off Bash?" I murdered under my breath, as I put my search on hold.

When I got to the fight I found out why Cole asked me to watch him. The boy was dumb an of to start a fight with a guy two times bigger than him! I was about to jump out and end the fight.

I had fought Bash a lot so I can knock him out in one shot.

When I remember what Cole had said. "Don't interfere. Just keep him out of more trouble than he starts. He needs to do this on his own."

I stood on the age of the roof, and watched.

As the fight continued, I saw Bash gearing up to do the same move that gave me the scare that runs from my brow to my lip.

Bash struck the boy's jaw, and ran his knife across the boy's forehead.

'I hope that's not deep.'

Bash grabbed the boy by the wrist and sung him into a near by pole.

'He just loves to break people's limbs.' I thought as I jumped down and spun.

Lloyd's P.O.V

The Bash guy tossed me into a pole.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" 'Great my arm and leg must be broken.' I thought as I saw Bash gear up to throw the final blow.

"Ninjaaaaaaagooooo!" I heard someone yell. I saw a jet black spinjitzu tornado knocking Bash's fist away. When it stopped their was a person in combat boots, skinny jeans, and a hoody all jet black standing their.

"Your darkness fool. You can't protect those of light forever." Bash stated to the person. "Apishly one like him." He said nodding my way.

What did he mean one like me?

"I can try!" The person shouted.

I was shocked. Not at what was said, but it was a _girl's_voice.

The person in black was a girl in black.

I saw their fight end in one shot from th girl, before everything went black.

Dusk's P.O.V

Once I took care of Bash. I went to see of the boy was alright. Not at all.

"Man I'm really goanna hear it from Cole." I mumbled.

I picked the boy up and carried him to my house, laid him on the bed and stared to patch him up.

I took of his hood. 'I'll have to fix and wash that later.' I thought as got a bowl full of warm water and a cloth.

I took off my jacket and cleaned the cut on his forehead, (It wasn't as deep as I thought just deep an of to leave a scare.) and put some medical tape/cloth stuff on it. Then I cleaned the blood off his busted lip.

"Ok, lets see, a broken leg and arm" I said then went to get some stuff to cast his leg and a sling to put his are in.

I fixed his leg with ease. (Mainly because I've had tons in my life time. Trees. Bash) I moved and sat on the bed to put the sling on his arm.

About when I was half way done wrapping his arm, he woke up.

Lloyd's P.O.V

I woke up and felt a horrible pain in my head, arm, and leg.

I tried to get up but something or some one pushed me back down. "Shhh…. don't move it will only cause more pain." A voice said which made my remember what happed.

I looked up to see a girl in a jet black shirt with shoulder length hair to match, and the most beautiful jade eyes I have ever seen. It hit me **She **was the one who saved me.

"Thanks, for helping me." I said. She turned away from wrapping my arm. She had a shocked look in her eyes. "Your welcome." She said turning back to her work.

"No one's ever thanked before. I mean I'm just doing what my Cousin says and what I have to to survive." She said. "Really?" "Yeah. I've helped tons of people but you're the first to thank me." She said putting my arm in a sling.

"Why?" I asked. She bit her lip and looked down. "Because….. Because." She sighed "Because no one wants to be involved with the Dusk 'demon.'" She said just above a whisper.

The Dusk demon?! That's the person I'm suppose take care of.

"W-What!?" I asked/yelled. "Look I know my relation is bad but I only commit a crime for a good reason." She said looking my in the eye. She looked like she was begging me for my trust. "Name one." I stated a little harsher than I wanted to.

"To save my cousin life." She stated. "Huh what crime was that?" I asked. "The one where I robed $300 dollars from the National bank." She said.

I remember that one. She did it in about 30 seconds without tripping the alarms.

"This guy threaten to kill him if I didn't give him $300 in two days. So I went to crime. Again." She said looking down.

'Hm.. If its true it's a good reason.' I thought. 'I'll test her. I if she fails I'll turn her in. If she passes I'll let her stay free.'

"Look you don't have to stay." She said, then looked me in the eye. "But can I at least know your name?" Dusk asked

Hm. I guess my first name is OK.

"Lloyd." I stated tiring to sit up again.

Dusk just pushed me down again. "I told you before. It will only cause more pain. So unless you're leaving, I'd stay down if I were you." She said stern yet softly. I stayed down.

"You can have this bed. I'll take the couch." Dusk said getting up. "Good night Lloyd." "Night." I turned over so I could watch her if she tried anything.

Time skip

I woke up, surprised that I fell asleep. I looked over to Dusk, she was asleep on the couch.

I noticed how the sun reflected off her face. She seemed beautiful.

'For someone who was named after the sunset, she looked beautiful in the sun rise.' I thought.

'Wait what!? She's a criminal. You can't like her let alone love her. Wait! Love her were did that come from?' I shook my head and tried to go back to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I do not own Ninjago.

Lloyd: please review, favorite, and fallow.


End file.
